herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13-Herp-A-Derp Gets Sick
Herp-A-Derp Gets Sick is the 13th episode in the series Plot Herp-A-Derp opens the episode by saying that the signature intro (pointing at the screen and then reaching out his arms) is now copyrighted then the episode starts. Herp-A-Derp is sick and Luigi says that he is always sick the week after Christmas (when the episode was filmed) and that Mario is in Vegas. Herp-A-Derp says he needs an Italian Plumber to get cured and Luigi is thrown at Herp-A-Derp and he and Butterfly Boat have to help cure him. Buzz and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman say that their going to get Herp-A-Derp some medicine at Rite-Aid (a drug store nearby), but Herp-A-Derp Stuntman then whispers that he, Woody, Buzz, and Jessie are really going to play in the snow. The episode then cuts to Jessie covered in snow and they throw themselves into the snow. They then fool around in the snow, throwing themselves. Woody then screams "WANT SOME SHRIMP?" and throws everyone, including himself. Jessie then asks if they can have a snowball fight and Woody says yes. SBF31 and Thunderzap7 find everyone except Jessie (who is lost for the rest of the episode). Then Woody, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, and Buzz look for Jessie. It then cuts to Luigi slapping Herp-A-Derp telling him to stop being sick and gives him kisses like his mommy. Luigi then notices that they started filming again and Herp-A-Derp shoots Luigi VERY far. Buzz, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman then come back. Herp-A-Derp asks where is his medicine and Jessie. They then tell Herp-A-Derp about the snow and Jessie being lost. Herp-A-Derp is mad about his medicine and shoots Herp-A-Derp Stuntman and almost Buzz but Woody saves him and Buzz goes on Butterfly Boat. Woody wants to be shot but Herp-A-Derp won't because he wants to. Herp-A-Derp then goes to sleep and Buzz, Woody, and Butterfly Boat fly away. Meanwhile in Las Vegas: Mario, Giant Pikachu, and King Kong are playing cards at a casino and Luigi flys in. Mario asks how he got here without wings and Luigi says he has chicken wings. Mario then punts Luigi. The three then continue to play cards for the rest of the episode until Giant Pikachu gets ticked off and he and King Kong attack Mario due to him cheating. Trivia *1st episode in the snow. *2nd appearance of King Kong and Giant Pikachu. *Butterfly Boat appeared but had no lines. *Jessie gets lost in this episode, but we find her inbetween this and the next episode. *Mario, Luigi, and Butterfly Boat can't go in the snow because they're plushies and they can't get wet. *This episode takes place one week after Christmas (since it was filmed then and Luigi said it was). *Apparently Herp-A-Derp always gets sick the week after Christmas: In 2007 he got MegaBuster Cancer, in 2008 he got the Swine Flu, and in 2009 he got some sort of flu-like illness that can be cured by an Italian Plumber. However all of these sicknesses only lasted a day. *Luigi doesn't have wings, but he has chicken wings. *5th mentioning of Winnie.